


Naughty Bits

by Kimberly_T



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, Consent Play, F/M, Honor, Mirrors, Music, Romance, Rules, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_T/pseuds/Kimberly_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles for Zutarotica Smutweek 2011; each day's drabble inspired by a different one-word prompt. Day 1: Honor. Day 2: Play. Day 3: Three. Day 4: Sweeten. Day 5: Music. Day 6: Rule. Day 7: Mirror. And 8 Days a Week: Children!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Honor

The High Council was almost visibly disappointed when their hired midwives assured them that Katara’s maidenhood and honor were intact; that she was the virgin they insisted a Fire Lord’s future bride must be.

The midwives chose not to enlighten those stuffy noblemen about all the ways that a woman could give a man pleasure, and experience pleasure, while keeping her maidenhood intact…

Meanwhile, in their trysting place, Katara paused in sucking Zuko off and almost screamed his name as he brought her to orgasm with his lips, tongue and a careful finger inside her. Some people needed no enlightenment.


	2. Day 2 - Play

“You’ve been working in this office nonstop for days,” Katara scolded Zuko. “All work and no play makes for a dreary village… and a grumpy Firelord.”

“I haven’t ‘played’ since I was a child,” he informed her crossly, while signing another document. “I don’t do anything for fun.”

She just smiled as she plucked his crown off. “Yes, you do…”

Soon the documents were shoved aside; the desktop covered instead with a naked Katara, lying atop Zuko’s robes of office as he thrust into her. She grinned up at him as he breathlessly agreed, “You’re right; this is _great_ fun!”


	3. Day 3 - Three

As Katara stopped shuddering and went limp on the mattress, Zuko grinned, wiped her juices from his chin and silently tallied, _One_.

 

Then in addition to his lips on her pearl of pleasure, he added fingers dancing inside her.  “Zuko, please, I need— _Zuko_!” That was _Two_.

 

Only then did he mount her, throwing her legs over his shoulders to pound into her mercilessly.  Not that it was mercy she was begging for… “ ** _Yes!_**   Oh yes, take me hard, _harder_ , I’m almost— ** _Zuko_**!!!”

 

That was three orgasms for her; having reached his private quota, Zuko let himself come too. “ _Kataraaauhh_!”


	4. Day 4 - Sweeten

Zuko heated the honey very carefully; warm enough that it would run easily, but not so hot that it would burn in even tender places. Then he just as carefully drizzled it all over Katara, as she lay spread-eagled on the bed.

She writhed against the silk scarves tying her down as he slowly, playfully licked and sucked the honey off her neck, her breasts, her belly, and her shaven nether region. By the time he reached her folds, he could taste not just the honey but her juices calling him to feast upon the sweetness prepared for him.


	5. Day 5 - Music

As a child, Zuko had learned to play the tsungi horn.  He remembered his music instructor’s words quite well: _Hold it just so, Zuko… now, put your lips to it and blow.  Gently, that’s it… you use your tongue to change the pitch…_

 

Yes, he could play the tsungi horn, but he preferred to play _Katara_ instead.  Holding her hips to the mattress just so, he put his lips to her pearl of pleasure.  He noted that skillful use of his tongue changed the pitch of her moans…

 

And when he moved up and inside her, they made wonderful music together.

 

 


	6. Day 6 - Rule

When Katara heard about blow jobs, she was appalled at the idea. Getting on her knees before _any_ man? Not her! And she knew how infrequently boys like Sokka bathed; the idea of sucking on a guy’s sweaty, reeking… No way! It became her private rule; _No blow jobs_.

But Zuko always kept himself clean. And after _he_ went down on _her_ , it seemed only fair to return the favor…

She nearly gagged a couple times while doing it, but he loved it _**so much**_ that she decided to end that private rule.

(She still spat instead of swallowing, though.)


	7. Day 7 - Mirror

Zuko used to hate mirrors. Because when he looked in one, all he could see was the scar his father gave him.

But Katara told him he was missing the big picture, as she stripped him naked and pulled him in front of a large mirror she’d brought in. And when he looked in it, instead of just himself, he saw _them_ , together. Saw the lovely contrast of skin tones, and how perfectly her body fit against his… The ecstatic look on her face as he claimed her from behind and brought her to orgasm...

The mirror stayed up afterwards.


	8. 8 Days a Week - Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were only seven prompts for Zutarotica Smutweek, so what’s this eighth one doing here? Well, see, when I glanced over the list and started thinking of drabble ideas, for some reason I thought I saw the word “Children” on the list. I thought in dismay, “How can I incorporate children into a smutty Zutara drabble without either stopping all the sex cold or traumatizing the poor kiddies?” But while driving to work, I figured it out, then drafted and redrafted the drabble to get the word count perfect…and then got home and found out I’d read the list of prompts wrong. But after all the time I spent on this one, I’m including it anyway!

Zuko and Katara were _careful_ when conceiving their daughter on their wedding night, and their son two years later.  Then they were _patient_ …

 

And after both children were confirmed firebenders, they left kids and country in Iroh’s care and vacationed at the South Pole.

 

Inside a specially-built igloo, Zuko grinned as Katara took control, pushing him onto the furs.  She hissed in triumph as she rode him hard, and he shouted for joy as his seed erupted inside her. 

 

They had provided heirs for the Fire throne; now Water could dominate at last, and give them waterbending children as well.


End file.
